A Gentleman's Challenge
by bass0bassinum
Summary: *Follow up to For the Longest Time* It's a rainy day on Mt. Silver and after reading a certain book, Leaf is ready to take her and Red's relationship to the next level, no matter how shy he is! Will she finally succeed in seducing him or will he surprise her instead? Burnleafshipping/Luckyshipping


**Hey Everyone Bass Here.**

 **Alright a bit of backstory before we get going. Now, if you know me and my writing style you know that I'm not into writing overly intimate stuff, I may tease it, but never go full out. So turns out, a while back by GF dared me that I would never be able to write an intimate story and of course I just had prove her wrong and OF COURSE I couldn't just write some 500 word lemon and be done with it! Believe it or not, originally this was supposed to take me a week but well…..10 000 words and 2 months later and here we are!**

 **Now if you're new and reading this story for the first time I would strongly suggest that you read this story's predecessor** **For The Longest Time** **as it is a follow up to it and there are a ton of call backs and plot points referenced that you'd only understand if you read it first.**

 **As always it should be said that this does deal with a lot more mature themes than my past stories so definitely read at your own discretion.**

 **With all that said…..enjoy!**

* * *

A Gentleman's Challenge

It was a cold, rainy afternoon atop the mountainous region known as Mt. Silver and while most people were up and about at this time of day, within the wooden walls of a house on its summit, a young brunette haired girl lay fast asleep in her bed with a small red book perched on her chest.

By day this girl was known as Leaf Green, the self-proclaimed Great Shadow Thief, but as of right now she was thoroughly resigned to the comforts of dreamland and enjoying every second of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*BOOM* *CRASH* *FIZZ*

The sound of lightning rang out as it continuously bombarded the sky around a giant black castle in the middle of a dense forest, and at the top of this hulking structure, Leaf was shackled against one of its cold stone walls, desperately trying to find a way to free herself.

"Help! Someone! Please help me!" she cried out, helplessly struggling against the chains that bound her….but, try as she might; it was a fruitless effort.

"Mwhahaha!" A maniacal laugh suddenly echoed beside her, "Scream all you want, my dear! No one's ever coming to rescue you!"

Leaf glanced over to see the shadowy owner of the castle walk onto the scene and gritted her teeth at the sight of him.

"That's not true! The man I love's coming to save me!" she defiantly declared to him, "…and when he does! You'll…YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Leaf's words fell on deaf ears as her empty threats only served to make his evil grin grow even bigger. "MWHAHAHA! There's no way he'll ever make it here!" he stated before harshly cupping her face with his hand, "….and you my dear, shall be bride by the end of the day!"

Wanting to look away, she struggled against his iron grip and just when all seemed to be lost…..

"I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT!" A voice suddenly announced causing the shadowy individual to quickly turn around.

"What?! Who goes there!" he demanded, and without warning, a Red capped individual garbed in silver armour and riding a fire dragon flew to the top of the tower, landing in front of him.

"Red!" Leaf cried out while the shadowy figure gritted his teeth.

"How did you get up here?!"

Confused, Red took a minute to glance around before pointing to his Charizard. "Uhh….do you not see the giant flying dragon I have with me? It wasn't that hard," he sarcastically remarked before shaking his head and placing his hand on his sword, "Now! Let the girl go or pay the price!"

Seeing that things weren't going his way, the shadowy figure recoiled in shock and quickly grabbed a pokéball off his belt. "Fool! You cannot defeat me!" he declared as he released a tiny purple pokémon from it, "Go Ratatta! Tackle!"

Despite the tiny pokémon charging fangs first towards him, Red wasn't impressed at all. Knowing, that it stood no chance, he glanced over at the giant fire dragon beside him and muttered, "Charizard…..Blast burn….."

Sharing its trainer's sentiments, Charizard shrugged as well before arching its head back and releasing a huge flame from its mouth. The force of which launched both the shadowy individual and his pokémon high into the sky.

"WARRRGGGGHHHH!" he cried out while Red just stood there shaking his head.

"Wow….that was….disappointingly anti-climactic….." he joked as he watched the shadowy figure fly over the horizon, "Oh well! Back to business!"

"Red! I knew you'd come for me!" Leaf called out as he hastily came running over.

"Fear not, fair maiden! I shall help you!" he declared as he ordered Charizard to use Slash on the chains that bound her.

Like lightning, her shackles were cut by the fire dragon's claws and the brunette girl found herself falling straight into the arms of the man she loved.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he carefully placed her on her feet.

"Oh Red!" The brunette haired girl cried out as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest against his as she did. "I'd like to show you my master balls."

A smile formed on Red's face as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as well. "Well…maybe I should get you in the critical zone." he whispered as he pulled her close till there was only an inch of space between their lips, "….then we'll really make it a worthwhile capture."

With that said Red leaned forward and pressed his lips against her, pulling her in close as he did.

Thankful and desperate for more, Leaf began to hungrily kiss him back, wildly running her hands through his hair as she struggled for dominance. "You'd….better….believe….I'll make this a….worthy capture…." she stated between kisses.

Unable to contain herself anymore, she ripped off Reds armour, exposing his bare chest and slowly laid him on the floor while propping herself on top.

"I'll make this the best capture you've ever experienced…" she declared before closing her eyes and consummating their love together.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Leaf's room, it was clear this dream was having an effect on her as she tossed and turned from one end of her bed to another and began randomly talking in her sleep. "Mmmm…..Red…yes…" she moaned again and again.

While all this was happening, Leaf's Jigglypuff sat at the foot of her bed with a concerned look on its face. The small pink pokémon had been waiting for its trainer to wake up ever since she decided to take her nap and watched with bewilderment as she restlessly shifted in her bed.

"Ugh…..Ugghhhh…." she groaned over and over and after making a sudden lunge in her bed, Jigglypuff finally decided to take action.

"J-jiggly?" It said as it walked over and poked Leaf's face in hopes of waking her up. However, it only served to make the groaning worse.

"Yes! Deeper! Give it to me! I want it all!" she moaned even louder than before and began to forcefully grip the side of her bed as if she was in pain.

Fearing the worst, Jigglypuff quickly jumped on top of its trainer and raised its stubby arm in the air "JIGGLYPUFF!" it yelled out as the pink pokémon's hand came crashing down on Leaf's cheek causing her eyes to immediately shoot open.

"Huh?! Who?! What?!" she screamed as she sprung up from her bed and began quickly glancing around.

Before Leaf could register what was happening, Jigglypuff quickly jumped up on her shoulder. "Jiggly!" It rejoiced, hugging her face in relief while she stared at the pink partner in bewilderment.

"Jigglypuff? What's going on? Why'd you wake me up?!" Leaf demanded, still unsure as to what all the fuss was about. "I was having such a good dream too….."

"Jiggly! Jiggly!"

"You thought I was in pain?" she clarified and Jigglypuff nodded its head in agreement.

Leaf took a minute to rub her eyes and as her room came into focus, she noticed the little red book she'd been reading was now sprawled out on the ground and reached over to pick it up.

"Well don't worry, Jigglypuff, I'm fi-" Leaf immediately stopped. As soon as she began to shift her legs she felt….. a wetness in-between them and a quick glanced under her covers confirmed her suspicions.

" _Oh my_ …. _it really WAS a good dream!_ "

She quickly picked up the book in question and began trying to find the page she had stopped at before taking her nap. " _Ohhh….this stupid book!_ " she thought as she flipped through its pages. " _Why does it have to be so…..so….descriptive?!_ "

Turns out, the previous day she and Red took a trip to the local market at the foot of Mt. Silver and while Red was busy looking for groceries, Leaf decided to go browse a local bookstore. Thanks to the unpredictable weather the mountain had to offer, Leaf found herself reading more to pass the time when Red wasn't around, and she'd always get a new book every time they went to the market.

Yesterday was no exception as this particular book caught her eye. Its bright red backing immediately caught her attention and with a title like _**The Thrusting Swords Dance**_ , how could she go wrong?

Well….Leaf was about to find out.

While the premise was tame at first. Leaf noticed that the book's tone and word choices were becoming more and more….intense the further she read. Characters were doing more…intimate things with one another and words like _**erect**_ and _ **ridged**_ were popping up more frequently. She couldn't get enough, and in due time, Leaf started to feel a burning passion that she hadn't desired in a long time.

"Ughh…." she groaned as she slowly rubbed her legs together. " _I can't believe this stupid book got me so….aroused!_ "

She then looked over to see Jigglypuff walking towards her bedroom door. "Jiggly! Jiggly!" It called out, wanting her to come downstairs, but Leaf shook her head.

"You go ahead Jigglypuff! I'll be down in a bit!" she assured her pink partner before turning her attention back to the issue at hand.

"If I don't take care of these pent up emotions right now it's going to bother me all day!" she declared as she slid her panties off. However, just as soon as Leaf slid her hand down her body, a thought popped in her head.

"Wait a minute….." she paused as she began to think more and more about the current circumstances. "I COULD take care of this now…..or…"

A devious smile curled over Leaf's face. Ever since she'd met her red-capped partner there was a certain "something" she had always wanted to do with him. Something that every time she'd asked him, he would always shy away from and today she wanted to make that dream a reality.

With that in mind, Leaf slowly got out of her bed and rubbed her hands together. "Ho-ho! Looks like today's going to be your lucky day, Red!" she declared as she playfully sauntered over to the bathroom.

Right now, Leaf had a plan and just like always, she was going to see this plan through to its end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile one floor below, said red capped individual was hard at work preparing dinner for his pokémon.

"Let's see…..one part rainbow poffin...one part chesto berry….." Red mumbled as he threw ingredient after ingredient into a bowl. "We mix 'em all together and VOILA!"

Proud at what he just accomplished, Red turned to his mouse pokémon beside him and smiled. "Alright! Now we just put it in the oven for a couple minutes and it should be ready!"

"Pika! Pika!" his yellow partner happily responded and Red patted its head with content.

"Well I hope you guys like it! It's a new recipe for pokémon food I wanted to try!" he happily stated as he placed his concoction in a pan and placed it in the oven.

That done, Red stretched out, trying to think of some way to pass the time while his pokémon food cooked in the oven and upon walking over to a nearby window, sighed as he watched the rain slowly fall from the sky.

Recently, he and Leaf had made it a point to go on a walk to start their day and while it wasn't much, Red appreciated any personal time he got to have with her. However, thanks to the weather, Leaf had spent most of the day in her room and it appeared that they wouldn't even be able to go for their walk at all today.

That was until….

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu called out from a nearby window and Red quickly ran over to see the sun beginning to peek through the clouds.

"Hey you're right, Pikachu! The rain's stopping! Looks like Leaf and I will be able to go for our walk after all!" he happily stated, but all too soon his smile faded as a thought crossed his mind, _"….that's IF Leaf ever decides to get up from her nap! Where is she?!_ "

No sooner did Red finished thinking that and he felt something jump on his shoulder. "Jiggly! Jiggly!" Jigglypuff happily greeted as it hugged the side of his face.

"Oh! Jigglypuff!" Red laughed, scratching the pink pokémon's head in return. "Is Leaf coming?"

Jigglypuff closed its eyes and crossed its stubby arms as it remembered what its trainer had told it before it left her room. "Jiggly…." It disapprovingly replied, causing Red to cross his arms as well.

"She's not ready to get out of bed?" he clarified and shook his head as the pink pokémon nodded in response, "….why am I not surprised?"

*DING* The sound of the oven timer rang out, causing Red to perk up.

"That means the food's done! Are you guys ready to try it?" he asked and the two pokémon eagerly nodded in reply.

Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly took the food out of the oven and placed it in two bowls. "Alright! Here you go! Eat up!" he said as he placed them on the ground.

Like clockwork, both Pikachu and Jigglypuff rushed over to their respective bowls and began devouring what was in front of them.

It didn't take long for the two pokemon to finish eating and Red eagerly awaited their opinions. "So?" he hesitantly wondered, "How was it?!"

The two pokémon glanced at one another and smiled. "Pika! Jiggly!" they both replied, letting Red know how good it was.

Overcome with joy, Red patted both of their heads. "That's great!" he happily stated as he bent down to pick up their bowls, "I'll have to make it again sometime!"

Completely preoccupied with what was going on, Red failed to notice the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. "Hello handsome!" A familiar voice called out to him and a smiled curled on Red's face as he recognized who it was.

"Finally decided to get up huh?" he mused as he picked the two bowls off the ground and stood up, "Good news! Looks like the rain's stopped so we'll be able to go for our walk Leeeeeeeaaaa….."

No sooner did Red turn around and his eyes widened as far as they could go. " _HOLY HELL!_ " he screamed in his head dropping both bowls in the process.

Standing before him was Leaf. However, instead of her usual green tank top and red skirt she was wearing a pink bathrobe…..and that was it! Her brunette hair hadn't been brushed yet, giving a certain….wild style to it and her skin was dripping wet as if she'd just came out of the shower.

"Hi there." She said in a sultry voice.

Red didn't know how to respond. Just the mere sight of her caused him to freeze up. "W-wha….wha….." he attempted to speak, but no words would come out of his mouth.

Amused at how flustered he was, Leaf decided to take it one step further. "Oh? You like what you see?" she mused, teasingly leaning forward as she did.

Red was completely beside himself. He was trying so hard to force his eyes not to drift south and still couldn't form a single word from his mouth.

"Wh…wh…..where are your pants?" he finally choked out.

Leaf smiled as she sauntered over to him. "Oh….I'm wearing a lot less than pants under this robe….." she teased as she took his hands and placed them on the lace that held her robe together, "Care to see for yourself?"

Red could literally feel the steam rising from his face. " _W-what's going on?! W-why is she doing this to me?!_ " he thought as he felt her lace begin to loosen. He always knew that Leaf had a tendency to be flirtatious (especially when she had a few berry juices in her), but she had never been this forward before and it caught him completely off guard.

"L-leaf come on!" he stammered, trying his best to change the subject, "T-this may be the only chance we'll get!"

Despite his plea, Leaf refused to back down and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm….let's just skip it for today and…..stay inside…..together…." she suggested as she pulled him in close.

"S-stay inside? B-but we've always gone for our walk!" Red stammered as he tried to avoid eye contact, "C-come on! The p-pokémon are watching!"

Completely forgetting about their two pokémon, Leaf glanced over and saw both Pikachu and Jigglypuff staring at them with confused looks on their faces.

" _Oh! Sorry guys!_ " she apologized in her head and decided to concede to Red's wishes, if only so they could be in private. "Oh alright….you win." she said as she grabbed his arm and began to pull him forward. "Come on let's go then!"

Shocked at how quickly she changed her mind, Red attempted to stop her. "W-wait! Aren't you going to get dressed?!" he wondered as Leaf forcefully dragged him to the door.

"Oh…I'll just go like this!"

Reds eyes widened at her ridiculous suggestion. "Are you insane?! You'll freeze dressed like that!"

"Mmmmm….I don't care." she whispered as she wrapped her arm around his and slowly rubbed her head against his shoulder. "Let's just go already…."

Utterly baffled at her actions, Red turned and shook his head "Wha….NO!" he replied, not wanting her to catch a cold, "Come on, Leaf! We may not have a lot of time before it starts raining again."

"Alright….fine!" Leaf frustratingly sighed. If this is what it was going to take to get the ball rolling, then she was going to have to do it and quickly ran upstairs to get dressed.

Red watched as she scampered upstairs and decided to take a minute to reflect on what just happened. " _What the hell's gotten into her?!_ " he wondered as he stressfully rubbed his temple, " _I've never seen her act like this before!_ "

It didn't take long for Leaf to throw some clothes on and in no time she was ready to go.

As they proceeded to leave the house, Red hoped that maybe her actions were just a one off thing and their walk would bring her back to normal.

...oh how wrong he was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On any other day Red and Leaf's walk through the rocky paths of Mt. Silver consisted of them just walking hand in hand and idly chatting with one another along the way, but that wasn't the case today. Deviously figuring it would get Red more aroused; Leaf wrapped one of her arms all the way around his body so that her chest was pressed right up against his and she consistently brushed her leg against his with every step they took.

"L-leaf! What are you doing?!" Red yelled as he tripped over her closely wrapped legs, "You're making it really hard for me to walk here!"

Despite Red's pleas, it fell on deaf ears. Leaf was determined to get him to notice her and wasn't about to let up anytime soon. "Oh? Is that so, Mr. Champion?" she teased as she watched him stumble about, "I thought you liked a challenge?"

"T-this is not my idea of a challenge!" Red quickly retorted and upon tripping over her feet once again, he finally decided to abandon the idea of walking and lead Leaf over to a nearby rock so they could sit down.

Truth be told, aside from wanting to spend some personal time with her, there were other reasons why Red wanted to go on this walk as well and considering that they had some down time right now, he figured this was the best time to bring up some matters he really wanted to discuss in private.

"Look Leaf, w-" he stopped as Leaf suddenly grabbed his arm and threw it around her shoulder.

"What is it Red?" she asked while staring innocently at him.

Entranced by her innocent eyes, Red couldn't help but stare back before quickly shaking his head to bring him back to reality. "Uhh…Leaf, I really need to talk to you about your battle style as of late." he stated while clearing his throat.

Despite being completely uninterested in this topic, Leaf decided to play along. "Oh? Do tell, Red…." she muttered as she rested her head against his chest.

Red could feel his face going flush as she began to nuzzle her head against him. "W-well….I think you've been battling a little too…aggressive lately." he stammered out the best he could.

No sooner did he say that and Leaf immediately lifted her head up to face him. "Aggressive?" she bafflingly replied, "How so?"

"Uhh….do I have to remind you of that couple we faced the other day?!" Red noted before raising his eyebrows, "Articuno had their pokémon knocked out before I even had a chance to utter a single command!"

Leaf rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually invested in this conversation. "Well maybe you just need to learn how to speak up more, Red!" she sarcastically stated, poking him in the cheek as she did, "I can't help that my pokémon are so powerful they leave you in the dust!"

Red sighed as he attempted to explain his point, "Well if you and I are going to be partners-" he immediately blushed upon realizing what he just unintentionally said, "B-battle partners that is! I think we need to be more in sync with one another."

Seeing just how flustered he was getting, Leaf decided it was time to make her move. "Oh…and….how do you suggest we do that?" she asked as she started to trace her finger down his jacket.

Red's eyes widened as he felt her soft touch. "W-well…..f-first of all I'd like it if you'd tone down trying to beat everything with one move."

"But…you know me Red…." Leaf quickly retorted, "If I see an opportunity….I go after it!"

"I-I know that." he quickly nodded in agreement, trying his best to maintain his composure, "B-but maybe….you could…slow it down more….."

"….slow it down….huh…."Leaf mused, the smile on her face growing by the second, "So…I take it you want me to start….reading my enemy's movements…..analysing their weaknesses…."

Red could feel himself losing it as she continued to slide her hand down further and further down his body until she reached the lowest part and ran her hand over top of it. "…penetrating their defenses!" Leaf sensually whispered in his ear causing him to lose it even more, "Is that what you want me to do?"

"P-perhaps!"

Before he could utter another word, Leaf forcefully grabbed Red's collar and began pulling him towards her. "Mmmm…teach me how it's done….."

Red could barely breathe. Ever since Leaf had her nap she'd been acting really strange and despite her flirtatious attitude making him nervous, he couldn't help but feel his body lean towards her as well. "R-right now?" he stammered as she pulled him closer until their lips were barely touching one another.

"Right….now!"

However, before anything could happen, Leaf stopped as she felt something wet drop on her face. Soon, one drop lead to another and before long Red and Leaf found themselves completely soaked from the ensuing downpour.

Wasting no time the two sprang to their feet and began running as fast as they could back to the house.

"AHH! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Leaf yelled as she and Red ran though the pouring rain.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! MY FAULT! MY FAULT!" Red yelled back as they continued to run as fast as their feet could carry them and by the time they made it home both he and Leaf were completely soaked to the bone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they got back, Red wasted no time in running to the bathroom and grabbing some towels for them to dry off with.

"WELL! So much for the rain stopping huh Red?" Leaf sassed as she took off her white premier ball hat and attempted to wring her hair out.

Even though she was only joking, Red truly felt bad. He was so adamant about going on this walk that he never even considered the weather changing back. "Leaf, I'm sorry….you were right we shouldn't have left.…" he apologized as he walked up to her with towel in hand, "Here let help you dry of-"

All of a sudden Red trailed off and Leaf noticed his eyes drifting south as he did. Curious, she lowered her eyes as well and quickly realized what he was looking at.

"RED!" she yelled, covering her chest as she did.

As if he was just released from a trance, Red suddenly snapped to attention. "Huh? What?" he asked before blushing and looking away, "N-no! I wasn't….I-I mean! I didn't-"

He stopped as she put a finger to his lips. Despite Red appearing to lack awareness before, perhaps he wasn't as far gone as Leaf had originally thought and wanting to continue leading him on the best she could, Leaf suddenly pulled a card from her pocket, wrote something down on it and slipped it into his hand.

"You can make this up to me later, sweetie!" she cryptically whispered to him as she walked upstairs, leaving Red to ponder what she meant by that.

With Leaf out of sight and extremely curious he glanced at what was written on the card she gave him and what was there caused his eyes to go wider than they had ever been.

*Your room 30 minutes!*

A cold sweat began to run down Red's forehead as his heart began to beat out of his chest. "T-thirty minutes?!" he stammered and with every fiber in his body wanting to move at once, ran upstairs as fast as he could. Right now he needed advice and there was only one person he knew that could potentially help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright….explain to me again what the hell the problem is!" The voice of Red's spikey haired friend spoke through his PokeNav.

"It's Leaf, Blue!" Red stated as he held the PokeNav closer to his face, "She's been acting really strange today!"

For the next few seconds there was only silence on the other side of the phone before Blue finally spoke up again. "Red, do you seriously think I have time to care about your stupid girlfriend's mood swings?!" he harshly replied, "Cause believe me, I don't!"

"Blue!" Red yelled back and noticing just how clearly distressed he was, Blue reluctantly decided to hear him out.

"Alright! Alright! Fine! How's she being strange?"

Red paused, not really knowing how to explain his situation. "Well…she's uhh….she's been really grabby today."

"Grabby?" Blue inquired causing Red to blush profusely.

"Y-yeah! L-lower than usual…"

Just then, Red swore he could hear Blue chuckling on the other side of the phone. "Oh….Red…." he sighed, "Isn't it obvious what she wants?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Red! I know you can be clueless at times but come on! She's…." Blue paused, he really couldn't believe he was about to say this. "She's…..trying to tell you that she's….in the mood."

Red's eyes widened as those words hit him like a ton of bricks. "Y-you mean she wants to-"

"Uh-huh…."

"R-right now?!"

"Uh-huh….."

"I-I can't!" Red stated in a panic, "I'm not prepared!"

"Well then tell _**HER**_ that! Not me, you moron!"

"H-hey! I-"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Red froze as he heard the sound of someone knocking at his door. Like lighting he quickly hung up on Blue and gulped hard before standing up. " _Okay Red…..just play this cool….._ " he thought as he slowly walked towards the door, _"…and whatever you do….don't…..choke!"_

With that he placed his hand on the doorknob and he slowly turned it to reveal Leaf standing there wearing that same pink laced bathrobe that had driven him so crazy before.

"Well hello there….." she cooed as she slowly leaned against his doorframe, "…..my knight in shining armour."

Red stared at her wide eyed. She looked so beautiful right now and even though he had never done it before, there was definitely a part of him that wanted to…fulfill her desire. However, there was another part of him that thought differently. A part that was utterly terrified and as he stood there staring at her, that fear quickly began to take over.

"L-Leaf! C-can we talk about this first?!" he stammered as she began to walk towards him.

Despite his pleas, Leaf wasn't about to let up and before long Red found himself staggering backwards into a nearby chair.

"Oh….come on, Red…..you know full well what this is all about…" Leaf stated as she straddled his lap and began to slowly trace down his abdomen with her finger.

"N-no I don't!" he stammered as he stared into her hungry eyes, "You've been acting so strange today I don't even know what to think anymore!"

Upon hearing that Leaf closed her eyes. "Come on Red do I have to spell it out for you?" she muttered, trying so hard not to get frustrated by his obliviousness, "When a guy and a girl are alone…..and they love each other very much….."

"L-leaf!"

"…..and Red…you know that I love you…..and you…." with an intense look in her eyes she grabbed his collar and pulled him in close so that their lips were barely touching. "Love…..ME!"

That said, Leaf grabbed Reds shoulders and intensely pressed her lips against his. For the next few seconds all Red could feel was the sensation of her lips osculating against his over and over again.

This was definitely not the first kiss they had shared but compared to the other times, there was something…..different about this one. It felt a lot more….aggressive and wild; it was clear that Leaf had this pent up for a while and now all of her emotions were coming out at once.

Just as Red thought he was going to pass out from a lack of oxygen, Leaf suddenly released her lips and began intensely kissing his neck. "God….I'm so horny right now….." she moaned between kisses, "Give it to me!"

Still as a stone, Red watched as she began unbuttoning his shirt and with a devious smile on her face, kissed him so hard that his back arched right up against the chair. However as she did, Leaf began to come to a realization; Red wasn't giving her any effort back.

Curious, she slowly opened her eyes and revealed him sitting there with a look of absolute terror on his face.

"What's wrong Red?" she asked as he frightfully stared up at her.

"Leaf….I-I…"

Try as he might, Red just could not form the words to say to her right now. He just sat there in silence as she slowly began to caress his face.

"Come on….." Leaf urged as she took both of his hands and slid them inside her robe, "I'm all yours….just…..take me…"

Figuring that Red just needed a little motivation, she proceeded to once again lean forward and press her lips against his, this time slowly wrapping her tongue around his as she did. But try as she might, Leaf could not get Red to give her anything back and immediately pulled away.

"Seriously?! What the hell's wrong with you?" she demanded, irritated at his lack of effort, "I'm giving you everything I have right now and you're not doing anything!"

Before Red even had a chance to explain himself, Leaf's face suddenly turned pale. "I-is it that you….." she trailed off and Red watched as she turned away from him, "…..you find me really repulsive right now?"

Seeing how quickly this was getting out of hand, Red shook his head. "W-what? N-no! God no! You look beautiful!" he assured her but Leaf was still unsatisfied.

"Then what's the problem?!" she demanded and Red slowly lowered his eyes as he finally admitted what he had been wanting to tell her from the start. "W-well….it's j-just….y-you kinda caught me off guard with all this…and-"

"Caught you off-guard?!" she harshly snapped back at him, "I've been sending you signals all day!"

"I-I know bu-"

Before Red could even utter another word, Leaf suddenly sprung up from his lap. "No! You know what? Forget it, Red!" She declared as tears began to well in her eyes, "You probably think I'm such a slut right now anyway!"

"What?! No I don't think th-"

"I'm sorry! I knew this was a bad idea!"

Red could only watch as she turned around and bolted out of his room as fast as possible. "LEAF!" he attempted to call out to her only to hear the *slam* of her bedroom door in return.

Taking a minute to reflect on what just transpired, Red buried his face in his hands. " _Well way to go, Red! You really screwed this up!_ " he chastised himself.

He knew what it was she wanted and desperately wanted to be the guy that could give it to her….so why did it scare him?

Perhaps it was the fear of failure that scared Red the most and that only served to upset him even more as that fear just hurt the woman he loved. All he wanted was just to be with her and….that's what he was going to do.

Done with belittling himself, Red stood up. He knew what he had to do now and with a heavy sigh, slowly made his way over to Leaf's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leaf!" he announced as he softly knocked on her door, "Can I please come in?"

There was no response, but a quick jiggle of the doorknob revealed that it wasn't locked. With no better option, Red slowly opened the door and saw Leaf sitting on her bed with her face buried in her hands.

"Leaf?"

Upon hearing his voice, Leaf looked up to see him standing there with a concerned look on his face and stared at him for a few seconds before burying her head once again.

Now feeling guiltier than ever, Red quickly ran over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leaf, I'm sorry….I-"

"No….I'm sorry, Red…..I should've known better." Leaf quickly admitted before he even had a chance to say anything.

Red bit his lip. There was clearly an underlying issue here and he was about to get to the bottom of it. "Well….do you mind telling me what's got you so….out of place today?" he asked causing Leaf to slap her forehead.

"Red!" she yelled in disbelief, "Does a girl seriously have to explain why she's the mood?"

Red glanced away. He knew it was a stupid request but he really did want to know.

Seeing that she was going to have explain it to him eventually, Leaf sighed as she finally spoke up. "Well if you must know….when we went to the market the other day, I found this….book…." she explained the best she could, "It….had an interesting cover so I bought it without even seeing what it was about."

She then reached over and grabbed said book off her nightstand and passed it to Red who looked at it curiously.

" _ **The Thrusting Swords Dance**_?" he read the title out loud, "Sounds…..okay to me."

"I thought so too at first" Leaf agreed with him, "But believe me….it becomes a lot more…..different as it goes on."

More curious than ever, Red flipped through some of the pages and quickly saw what she was talking about. "Oh wow…." he muttered, amazed at what manner of graphic words were being used. Even after reading just a couple paragraphs Red could feel an overwhelming sensation beginning to brew in his body.

"T-this is….I can totally see why this made you act the way you did."

Leaf glanced away, "Red….being intimate with you is something I've desired for a long time." she admitted, bowing her head as she did, "Normally, I never pushed it too far because it was clear the subject made you nervous every time I'd bring it up. But after reading this I…..couldn't stop thinking about it."

"I wanted you to fulfill my desire! I wanted it so bad and I'd do anything to make you realize that! But when I had you in that position….that look you gave me….it…." Red watched as her eyes began to gloss over, as she turned to him and finally admitted, "Red it reminded me of…back then…."

Red could feel his breathing intensify, he knew full well what she was referring too, "You mean?" he asked and she quickly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah….."

"Oh Leaf….."

"I've worked so hard to put my past behind me….but in that moment I felt like I'd…I'd gone back…." Leaf felt herself quiver at the mere thought about it, "I'd gone back to a time where…..if I gave someone a chance…..they'd take it and it….scared me…."

Red watched as tears welled up in her eyes. He remembered full well Leaf's questionable past and the things she'd done in order to survive. He knew it wasn't her fault; at the time it was the only choice she had and the fact that she was feeling like this now broke his heart.

Since the day they first met, Red promised to show her a better world and to love her for who she was as a person. He hadn't forgotten that promise he made to her and was now more determined than ever to make her happy.

"Leaf…" he said as he sat down beside her and held her hand, "Trust me, I don't think you've regressed at all."

Feeling the warmth of his hand, Leaf looked up. "You….really mean that?" she choked as she watched a warm smile form on his face.

"Of course I do!" Red reassured her, "Leaf you have to understand….I've never…..done this before….. and….I'm…..a little nervous. "

"You've never…..I thought you've had other girls in your life?" she stated as Red began to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"I have!" he quickly replied, "But never one that wanted to take it this far with me."

Leaf could feel her face go flush as Red suddenly took both her hands and held them in his own. "And believe me Leaf it's not that I don't want to do this with you…it's just….." he paused, remembering another promise he made to her in the past. "I told you that if we were ever going to do this, I want it to be special between us and I hold true to that."

Leaf stared at him in awe. Red always had a way with his words and she truly admired that about him. Even during her darkest times, his words always kept her strong. "Red….thank you….I can't believe how different you are from the other guys in my life." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "You've always been so kind and considerate to me and I appreciate that but….there's still a part of me that wishes you'd be….a little more….adventurous sometimes…."

Shocked, Red stared back at her for a few seconds before suddenly getting up and grabbing a piece of paper off her nightstand. "Okay! Here's you, here's me, here's the bed." he joked as he marked certain parts of the paper, "How do you want to proceed?"

His ridiculous actions caused Leaf to burst out laughing. "RED!" she yelled, unable to contain her laughter, "It doesn't work like that!"

Red chuckled as well, happy to see a smile return to her face. "I know! I know! I apologize." He said in an attempt to compose himself, "Honestly Leaf, when you jumped on me back there I just…froze up."

"You gotta understand, you're so outgoing compared to all the other girls I've had in my life and that unpredictable nature of yours….kind of intimates me sometimes…." he admitted, "I want to be that adventurous guy for you. I really do….but…..Leaf it's just not who I a-"

Red stopped as Leaf suddenly kissed him on the cheek. "Red….. I would much rather you be yourself then be someone you aren't…." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, "….and…..when you're ready…..I know you'll show me your adventurous side…."

"Oh Leaf….."

For the next few minutes the two hugged in silence. As Red held her tightly, Leaf closed her eyes and softly pressed her head against his chest. If this was the best she was going to get from him tonight she didn't care. Just being with him made her happy and that's all that mattered.

On the other hand, Red stared down at the brunette haired girl tightly woven in his arms and smiled. Ever since they first met there was something that…drew him to her. Whether it was her outlandish personality or her bizarre quirks, Red just couldn't get enough. He felt…free when he was with her, like he could do or say anything to her and it wouldn't matter. Then, like snow on a hot day, all his fear melted away and in its place a spark flickered in Red's heart. What exactly caused that spark to occur? Red didn't know, all he knew was… he was ready to step outside his boundaries to make her happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they finally broke their hug, Leaf stopped as she saw Red with a look of pure delight on his face.

"Hey! I got an idea Leaf!" he happily stated while snapping his fingers, "So we don't ever run into this problem again, how about I give you a quick explanation of how a guy like me works?"

Leaf turned away and sighed. Of all the things she wanted to do tonight, hearing Red explain how he lived his life was not one of them. "I don't know, Red….." she muttered as she rubbed her temple "I'm….pretty tired…."

Despite her reluctance, Red wasn't about to give up so easily. "Come on! It'll only take a couple minutes!" he reassured her as he placed his hand on Leaf's shoulder and brought her over to a nearby chair, "Have a seat!"

Realizing that Red wasn't going to take no for an answer, Leaf sat down in the chair and yawned as he began his explanation.

"See, growing up I was always taught that the best way to interact with those around me was to be a gentlemen." Red explained as he slowly walked around the room, "….and when it comes to women there are 5 rules that a gentleman must abide by."

Leaf watched as he turned and smirked at her and instinctively smirked back. "Oh? This oughta be good…." she sarcastically replied before rolling her eyes and sighing deeply, "Alright Red, I'll bite….WHAT are the 5 rules?"

With that, Red resumed his walk around the room. However, this time he didn't stray too far from her and stopped as he walked behind her. "Well….rule #1 is to always be open with your lady…..be…..honest with her…." Red explained, his voice trailing off as he slowly reached forward and brushed a stand of her long brunette hair with his hand. "…..make sure that everything you tell her…..is pure and truly from the heart."

Leaf could feel her heart flutter as she felt his hand run through her hair, pushing it back behind her ear and tickling her skin as his finger made contact with it.

"W-what are you doing? Stop that!" she demanded though secretly enjoyed the feeling of his his hand running down her skin.

"What are you talking about?" Red coyly replied as he ran his hand through her hair once more and Leaf shuddered as she felt his touch once again.

Against her will Red continued to stroke his finger across her neck and before Leaf knew it, she found herself unwillingly starting to giggle. "R-red! You're tickling me! STOP!" she attempted to say as sternly as possible. However, try as she may, Leaf couldn't stop another giggle from escaping her mouth

"Hey! Would you relax?" he calmly replied as he twirled a strand of her long brunette hair around his finger "You….just had a stray hair dangling and I….was just fixing it for you."

"I-I don't need you fixing my hai-"

"You're right." he suddenly cut her off, "You're just as beautiful regardless of how your hair looks….." he declared as he knelt down to her level.

Leaf's face was completely flush. Not only were those the words she had wanted him to say to her all day long, but he was so close to her right now that she could feel the warmth of his breath against the side of her face.

"R-red!" she stammered as he turned and whispered in her ear.

"Now….are you ready for me to tell you rule 2?"

"W-what's….rule 2?"

A smile curled on Red's face as he slowly placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Rule number 2….states that a gentleman should always give his lady complete focus…" he explained as he slowly began to rub her shoulders, "…..and never let her out of his sights…..not for a second."

Leaf closed her eyes, taking in every word he said. "Mmm…..that feels good….." she moaned, "A…..little lower please…."

Red did as he was told and began to slide his hands further inside her robe. "You're quite tense today…." he teasingly replied, "Very…unlike you….my Great Shadow Thief….."

"W-well…it's…your…fault!" Leaf struggled to reply. Red was running his hands further and further down her back causing her breathing to intensify with every word, "You…didn't give in to me….and then…forced me to listen to this explanation….and…..and…"

Leaf lost her wording. The more Red passed his hands over her body, the harder it became for her to contain herself until she finally yelled out.

"Oh God! Hurry and tell me more!"

Content that things were going his way, Red slowly began to kiss her neck. "Okay….rule number 3….be completely committed to your lady," he whispered as he wrapped his hands around her hips, "….and let her know that you love her…..more than anything."

Leaf couldn't control herself any longer. Red's hands were now reaching into territory she never dreamed he'd ever venture to and upon reaching around her and placing his hand between her legs, she unintentionally let out a shriek of excitement.

"RED!" Leaf screamed as she quickly sprung to her feet and turned around to see him staring at her with a look of sheer intensity in his eyes. A piercing stare that she had only seen when he was in an intense battle.

"Red…..you-"

She stopped as Red got up and slowly wrapped his arms around her body and instinctively did the same.

"Rule….number…..4….." he whispered as he began to pull her closer towards him, "Treat your lady with the utmost respect and give her….everything she desires…."

"….everything?" Leaf muttered as their lips touched one another.

Red took a moment to stare into her eyes. They were glistening with passion, excited that everything she had worked towards might actually pay off. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Red took a deep breath and in low tone mouthed.

"Everything….."

Leaf could barely catch her breath before she felt the sensation of Red's lips against hers and while this was not the first time he had taken the reigns in kissing her, there was definitely something different about this one. His tongue was wrapped sensually around hers as they slowly kissed deeper and deeper. Leaf could feel Reds arms pull her in tight, causing her back to arch upwards.

Finally, Red released his lips from hers and Leaf panted as she tried to find the words to say "Where…where was this….15 minutes ago?" she stated as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Red watched as Leaf slid her hands under his shirt and without thinking, instinctively did the same. He brought his hands down to the pink lance keeping her bathrobe together, slowly untied it and slid his hands underneath it as well.

Within seconds the two felt their tops drop to the floor and Red gently pushed Leaf onto her bed before positioning himself on top of her. It was strange; despite being terrified before Red was completely focused now, all fear had completely left his body.

"You're beautiful," Red whispered as he glanced over her body, causing her to blush lightly.

"Thank you," she said as her eyes met his.

"I told you didn't I?" he stated as he stared intently at her, "I wanted us to be more in sync…"

With that, Red bent down and began to kiss her again, but Leaf quickly pulled away. "Wait! Wait!" she demanded causing Red to stop, "Wh-were you….planning this….all along?"

"Mmm…." he nonchalantly replied as he began to kiss her neck, "I guess that's for me to know….and for you to find out…."

Leaf could barely breathe as she felt the soft yet aggressive touch of his lips start to move down her chest and struggled to reply. "Y-you…and your…..enigmatic.…." unable to even finish her snappy comeback, Leaf finally just caved. "Oh….who am I kidding…..that's what I love about you!"

With that she began to hungrily kiss him back, wildly running her hands through his hair just like in her dream.

The two continued feverously kissing one another for the next few minutes before finally stopping and intensely staring at one another.

"So?" Red panted as he quickly kissed her on the lips, "Ready….to…call…it…a…night?"

"Call…it…a…night?" Leaf panted back, "Sweetie…we're just getting started!"

Without warning, Leaf suddenly flipped them around so that she was now on top. "The Great Shadow Thief never skimps out when it comes to a job!" she declared while tracing her finger down his face, "I want ALL of you tonight!"

Red felt himself shiver and for a split second, that fear began to overtake him again. However, as he felt the soft touch of her finger against his face, that fear quickly dissipated. He was ready, ready to make her happy.

"Okay…" he softly replied, "I'm ready…."

"Are you sure?"

Red took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes…I'm never been more ready for something in my whole life!"

"Okay…" she replied as she relaxed her body over his, "We'll do this….together…."

With that she took both of Red's hands and placed them around her waist and a sudden warmth overtook him as his nether regions were enclosed by hers.

Just then Red felt his mind slipping as her hips thrusted for the first time.

" _Oh god…._ " he thought as he felt her thrust again. " _OH GOD!"_

Becoming more aroused by the second, Red began to thrust as well, helping Leaf along the best he could. He could tell by her moans what felt the best for her, and they quickly got set into a rhythm. As such, the next few minutes were a blur; the intensity, the passion, they all melded into one.

Nearing the end, Red could barely contain himself anymore. "Leaf! I…I can't hol-"

"Don't stop! Just keep going!" she quickly interjected while turning her head skyward. "This is almost-"

The two continued thrusting over and over again until finally…..an immense pleasure overcame them both. Before they knew it…the deed was done and both Red and Leaf exhaled with relief as they reached their climax.

Still breathing heavily, Red watched as Leaf rolled over beside him, wrapping her arms around him as she did.

"Mmm…..that was nice Red….." Leaf sighed as she turned to face her dark haired partner and saw that he was humorously squirming about.

"I feel like….I'm lying on something sharp…..like I have a Beedrill stinger in my back….." he replied as he reached behind him and pulled out a yellow crystal, "Nope! Just one of your spare max revives!" he chuckled.

Red quickly threw the crystal away and Leaf couldn't help but laugh as well. "Hee! Hee! I was wondering what you were complaining about." she giggled as she ran her hand through his hair, "So…..what'd you think?"

Red blushed as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well….it….was….." he trailed off as a smile formed on his face, "…..a lot better than I expected!"

Leaf blushed as well as Red began to run his hand through her hair too. "I think the real question is…how did I do?" he curiously asked, "Y-you know….compared to-"

"Compared to the others?" Leaf quickly chimed in before rubbing her chin in thought, "Well…"

"Well?"

"I think…." she trailed off before giving him a confident wink. "You exceeded them in every way possible!" Leaf announced causing Red to beam with happiness.

"Pretty impressive for your first time huh?"

"Well I…..am a fast learner!"

The two chuckled as Leaf slowly placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Hey Red?" she whispered as she snuggled into his chest. "I was wondering... you…never told me what the 5th rule was….."

Feeling the warmth of her body against his, Red couldn't help but blush. "The….5th rule?" he clarified, completely forgetting about his previous lecture.

"Yes….I want to know….."

Red sighed as he began to run his hand through her hair again. "It's to be brave and not be afraid to go out of your comfort zone." he explained as he caressed her face, "I figured it would be easier just to show you that rule instead of tell it…."

Feeling the gentle touch of his hand, Leaf smiled. "Mmmm….I'm glad you did…." she whispered before once again closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

Red closed his eyes as well. Right now all he could feel was the warmth of her body against his and he wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. However, just as he was about to drift off to sleep, his eyes shot open as he heard Leaf quietly whisper to him.

"…..please don't ever leave me…."

Red could feel his face soften as those words rang through his head and as he looked down at his brunette haired partner, Red couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew how much trauma she had been through in the past and despite her always putting forth that quirky attitude of hers, Red knew that deep inside her past experiences had left a scar. A scar that….wasn't going to heal anytime soon. He knew that he had to watch over her, protect her and to trust in her just as much as she trusted him.

With that in mind, Red wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. "I promise I'll never leave you, Leaf….." he reassured her as he placed his head atop hers and began to shut his eyes, "Not now….and….not…..ever….."

That said, Red snuggled his head against hers and drifted off to sleep, content that he was able to come out of his shell….all for her sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for nighttime to pass and as the morning sun began to peek through the windows of Leaf's room, Red's eyes began to flutter open.

"Mmmm….that was the best sleep I've ever had….." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes, "How did you sleep, Le….."

Red stopped as the room came into focus. The brunette haired girl was nowhere to be seen and he quickly glanced around in an attempt to find her.

"Leaf? LEAF?!" he called out again and again, then all of a sudden his eyes shot open as a thought popped in his head, "Oh god! She's naked somewhere!"

Knowing there was nothing he could do about that, Red stretched out and was just preparing to get out of her bed when he thought he saw something fall down beside him.

He quickly looked over and saw a small white card lying on the floor.

" _Hmm?_ " he thought as he bent down to pick it up, " _What could this be?_ "

Red took a minute to look at the card and what he saw caused his face to scrunch up tighter than it had ever been. "YOU'VE JUST BEEN SWINDLED BY THE GREAT SHADOW THEIF!" he harshly read the card out loud, "HAVE A NICE DAY SWEETIES?!"

With a dumbfounded looked on his face, Red glanced up from the card and balled it up in his fist.

"OOOHHHHH! THAT L-"

Before Red could even finish his thought he had already stormed his way down to his room.

"Leaf!" he announced as he knocked on his door, only for it to suddenly swing open.

"Well! Well! Well! Look who's fiiinnnaalllyyy up!" his brunette haired partner mused as she stood there wearing the same pink bathrobe as the night prior "…and to what do I owe the pleasure of having you standing half-naked in front of me?"

Completely caught off guard, Red paused as he took a second to stare at her before quickly shaking his head. "Y-you know exactly why I'm here!" he sternly attempted to proclaim, but stopped as Leaf walked right up to him and pressed her chest against his.

"….and you're pretty excited to see me from the looks of it!" she slyly added while glancing down.

Instinctively, Red glanced down as well and his face turned bright red as he saw exactly what she was talking about. "AHH!" he yelled, rapidly trying to cover himself up, "Oh-no! What if our pokémon see me?!"

Leaf giggled as she watched him fidget about. "Oh….don't worry, Red!" she teased as she began to slowly pat him on the shoulder, "I doubt it's anything they haven't seen before."

Red could only stare at her in disbelief before clearing his throat. "F-forget it!" he stated as he held the white card she had left up to Leaf's face, "What is the meaning of THIS!"

He watched as she curiously looked at the card in question. "Oh….that?" she nonchalantly replied before playfully poking his forehead, "Don't you remember Red? It's my call-"

"It's your calling card, I know!" he quickly cut her off, "What was it doing beside me?!"

A smile curled on Leaf's face as she quickly snatched the card from his hand. "Well….you know how you spent all night explaining to me your gentlemanly style?" she stated while she flipped the card through her fingers.

"Yeah….." he replied as he watched her mysteriously turn away from him.

"Well…in case you forgot, Red….. " she trailed off before glancing over her shoulder and winking. "Stealing and surprising people is the Leaf Green style!"

A dumbfounded look formed on Red's face. Deep down he knew those were the exact words she was going to say. "Oh? And just what did you steal from me last night?" he declared as he watched a devilish smile form on her face.

"Sweetie, you know EXACTLY what I stole from you last night," she coyly stated to him before cocking her head to the side and raising her eyebrows, "….and you liked it!"

No sooner did she state that did Red literally feel the steam rising from his face. There were so many things he wanted to say right now but the only thing that would come out of his mouth was...

"Y-you!"

Amused at how flustered he was, all Leaf could think of right now was how to make him even more flustered. "Aww! You look so cute making that face!" she teased as she pinched his cheek.

Before Red could utter a single word of rebuttal, Leaf suddenly grabbed his arm, pulled him into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Soooooo…..are you ready for round 2?" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Red was completely frozen, still trying to process the whole situation. "R-round 2?!" he stammered as she began to lean towards him, "You think I'm going to do it again after what you just pulled?!"

Leaf stopped just inches from his face and smirked, "Trust me….I don't think you will…" she whispered as the smirk on her face grew even bigger. "I KNOW you will!"

"A-and just…how do you know that?" he stammered and Leaf rocked her head back and forth trying to think of the best excuse she could.

"Beccccaaaauuuusssseee…..you…love me!"

"H-hey! C-come on! That's not a fair reas-"

Red didn't even get to finish what he was saying as Leaf suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Seeing that there was no way he was talking his way out of this one, Red just let himself be taken by the moment, easing into it and pulling her in close.

"Oh…..alright." he finally conceded. He couldn't deny that after last night, he really wanted to give it another go. "But….can we wait till tonight?"

Instead of giving him an answer, Leaf just leaned forward and kissed him again.

"A couple of hours from now?" he attempted to offer, but was only met with her lips once again

Seeing that Leaf wasn't going to take **NO** for an answer, Red finally conceded. "Okay! Okay! Have it your way!" he stated causing Leafs eyes to immediately light up, "Can we at least eat first?"

Proud of what she just accomplished, Leaf began to run her finger down his chest. "Mmm….on one condition." she stated and Red watched as she nervously turned her head away.

"What's that?" he asked, puzzled as to what her request may be.

"W-will you…" Leaf stammered as she tried to muster the courage to ask, "Will you…..carry me?"

Red couldn't believe what he had heard. "C-carry you?" he stammered as well, stunned by her request.

All too soon Leaf's face turned bright red. "I just….want to feel as close to you as I did last night…." she attempted to explain.

Red watched as she stared at him with those shimmering eyes of hers and couldn't say no. "Alright…" he conceded causing her eyes to light up once again, "Let me get dressed and I'll carry you down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It only took a few seconds for Red to throw on some clothes and head over to Leaf's room fully dressed and ready to fulfill her request. He then got down on one knee and extended his arms out which Leaf happily hopped into.

As far as Red could remember he had only held Leaf like this once before and that was only for a few seconds after she had jumped out of a window…but this….felt different.

"Mmm….you're so warm….." she whispered to him as they made their way out of her room.

"Yeah…." Red whispered in return, "You always have a way of getting me all fired up…."

Whether by instinct or choice, Leaf could feel Red tighten his grip around her body, pulling her closer to him in the process. Now she could feel the beat of his heart and in turn Leaf felt a feeling that she had longed for so long…that feeling of being loved.

"Red…" she whispered as she closed her eyes, "….I love you…."

Hearing those words, Red blushed and looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. "I love you too, Leaf…" he whispered as he kissed her forehead, "….and I always will…"

With that, the two made their way to the kitchen ready to greet a new day as friends, partners and lovers…..together.

The End

* * *

 **Alright folks there you have it! My first and probably only story of this kind. That brings my story count to 3 now! That's 2 more than I ever anticipated writing!**

 **In all honesty, this was a hard story to write. (Just like in the story) it was hard to come out of my comfort zone to write it and there were many times I wanted to give up on it. But….in the end, I have no regrets writing it and I'm happy how it turned out.**

 **I just want to thank Sarah Kay for challenging me to write this and also for helping to some of the more "Descriptive" parts (and for editing as well). You really know how to get me going don't ya ;)**

 **I also want to thank ViChan for letting me use her picture for the cover art, it's a great pic!**

 **As always I hope you guys enjoyed this little change of pace from me and let me know what you think of it!**

 **Until next time Ciao!**


End file.
